ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Thunder and Lightning
Pokémon Thunder and Lightning is a Japanese adventure video game based on by . It is developed by and published by and , being released for Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 2DS/3DS on March 4th, 2021. Synopsis Set in the Roades region, a trainer explores it and discovers the actions of the villain team known as Team Whip. Characters Main *'Sam' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor if male and Grey Griffin if female) - a boy or girl who wants to become a Pokémon master and stumbles upon Team Whip. Supporting *'Professor Root' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - the Roades professor who studies the adaptation habits of Pokémon. *'Adrian' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal if male and Ashley Johnson if female) - Sam's friendly rival who is hinted to have a crush on him/her. *'Pokédex' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Nurse Joy' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Officer Jenny' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD *'Clint' (voiced by Brian Bloom) - a ground gym leader who styles himself as a cowboy. *'Roger' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - a flying gym leader who is rather competitive. *'Davy' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a ghost gym leader who is rather mysterious. *'Evie' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a water gym leader who is pretty energetic. *'Linda' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a dragon gym leader who is also a country singer. *'Matthew' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - a fighting gym leader who loves to fight. *'Kristen' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - a fire gym leader who, like her Pokémon, can be feisty. *'Ingrid' (voiced by Cristina Vee) - an ice gym leader who is known for her chill personality. *'Bill' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - a member of the Elite Four who uses dark Pokémon. *'Hillary' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - a member of the Elite Four who uses poison Pokémon. *'Silas' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - an older member of the Elite Four who specializes in rock. *'Annie' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - the champion of Roades who loves the thrill of the fight. Antagonists *'Team Whip', consisting of: **'Jasmyne' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - the leader of Team Whip who wants to sell and enslave Pokémon and make a world where Pokémon can't cause chaos. She is revealed to be a member of the Elite Four, specializing in metal Pokémon. **'Andre' (voiced by Nolan North) - Jasmyne's head admin who aids her in her plans. **'Maroon' (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - an admin who is known for his rather cocky attitude and overconfidence in himself. **'Team Whip Grunts' (voiced by various) - grunts who work for Team Whip. Pokémon *'Giddyup' (vocal effects by Grey Griffin) - a grass horse-like Pokémon and a starter. **'Equestra' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a ground/grass horse-like Pokémon and Giddyup's evolution. **'Neigh' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a ground/grass horse-like Pokémon and Equestra's evolution. *'Blazull' (vocal effects by John DiMaggio) - a fire bull-like Pokémon and a starter. **'Blazpede' (vocal effects by John DiMaggio) - a poison/fire bull-like Pokémon and Blazull's evolution. **'Volcpede' (vocal effects by John DiMaggio) - a poison/fire bull-like Pokémon and Blazpede's evolution. *'Waterchucker' (vocal effects by Mae Whitman) - a water beaver-like Pokémon and a starter. **'Beaverstorm' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - a fairy/water beaver-like Pokémon and Waterchucker's evolution. **'Beaverflood' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - a fairy/water beaver-like Pokémon and Beaverstorm's evolution. *'Dusteon' (vocal effects by Kath Soucie) - a ground Eeveelution. *'Tracteric' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a metal tractor-like Pokémon. *'Howlbite' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a psychic coyote-like Pokémon. **'Howlfang' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a just psychic or other type coyote-like Pokémon and Howlbite's evolution. *'Revolt' (vocal effects by John DiMaggio) - a steel humanoid-like Pokémon. **'Revolter' (vocal effects by John DiMaggio) - a steel humanoid-like Pokémon. *'Robbin' (vocal effects by Tom Kenny) - a flying robin-like Pokémon. **'Robbur' (vocal effects by Tom Kenny) - a flying/fighting robin-like Pokémon. **'Robbank' (vocal effects by Tom Kenny) - a flying/fighting robin-like Pokémon and Robbur's evolution. *'Alisplasher' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - a water aligator-like Pokémon. *'Windeigo' (vocal effects by Fred Tatasciore) - a ghost/flying type monster-like Pokémon. *'Grassjumper' (vocal effects by Kath Soucie) - a bug type grasshopper-like Pokémon. **'Grassrocker' (vocal effects by Fred Tatasciore) - a bug/rock grasshopper-like Pokémon. *'Cougrunt' (vocal effects by TBD) - TBD ** **'Roartress' (vocal effects by TBD) - TBD *'Tornadome' (vocal effects by John DiMaggio) - a flying/poison tornado-like Pokémon it is also the Region's mythical. *'Lightnimoo' (vocal effects by Fred Tatasciore) - an electricity/flying cow-like Pokémon and one of the legendaries and mascots. *'Thundboar' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a ground/flying boar-like Pokémon and one of the legendaries and mascots. Variants *'Roades Tangela' (vocal effects by Tom Kenny) - a ground variant of Tangela. *'Roades Woobat' (vocal effects by Grey Griffin) - a fire variant of Woobat. *'Roades Cacturne' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a rock/grass variant of Cacturne. *'Roades Buneary' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - a rock variant of Buneary. *'Roades Ekans' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a ground variant of Ekans. *'Roades Zigzagcoon' (vocal effects by TBD) - TBD Gyms and other areas *Seashore Town - start of journey. *Gulf City - town where you face Evie. *Touchdown City - town where you face Roger. *Neo City - city that hosts a Pokémon rodeo. *Diamond City - town where you face Clint. *Blackstone National Park - a national park where you can only catch one Pokémon. * Plot The game begins with Sam waking up as their mom tells them that today is the day Professor Root would hand out Pokémon for young trainers. On the way there, they meet their friend, Adrian, who reveals that they have actually been raising a Pokémon of their own in their spare time (later revealed to be the starter that is super effective against your own). Sam then encounters Professor Root who says he has only three Pokémon left being Giddyup, Blazull and Waterchucker. After picking their starter, Sam heads out and is challenged by Adrian, starting a battle with him just for fun. Whether the player loses or wins the battle, the game continues. Post-game Animated adaption See western. Pokémon Adventures Main Article: Pokémon Adventures Thunder and Lightning The game has a manga adaptation in the Pokémon Adventures manga which, just like the other chapters, features heavy changes to the plot of the game. The manga takes place in the same continuity as the other chapters and follows both the male and female versions of Sam, named Thunder and Lightning respectively, as well as the rival Adrian. Quotes * Trivia *This game differs from other Generation installments for being launched for a home console as well as voice actors appearing and having a more 3D open-world environment. *Team Whip is based on slave owners during the 1800s/pre-civil war. *Some gym leaders and the Elite Four members are based on real-life figures. **Clint is based on actor Clint Eastwood. **Roger is based on former NFL player Roger Staubach. **Davy is based on war hero Davy Crockett. **Bill and Hillary are based on former President Bill Clinton and former Secretary of State Hillary Clinton, respectively. Category:Video games Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo 2DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:2021 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas